Assassin's love
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: After the CP9 were defeated by the Straw hats. Karasu finds them and escaped from Enies Lobby.
1. Chapter 1 Lucci

Karasu and her Pet Blood raven Ketsueki they defeated all the agents the room covered in Blood. Holding her two Beretta M92FS pistols.

She saw her friends, Blueno, Kaku, Jabra, Fukuro, Kumadori, and Kalifa but her lover Lucci is not outside of enies lobby.

"Where is Lucci?" asked Karasu.

"Lucci is outside of the basement. He is defeated by Luffy but Hattori can show you to him." answered Kaku as she ran down to the hallway there she saw a pigeon.

"Hattori can you show me where Lucci is at?" asked Karasu as Hattori cooed flying as the vampire followed him with her blood raven.

They stopped where Lucci is bloody, wounded and defeated. Karasu fell on her knees, laying her head on his chest and cried.

"Lucci, Please don't die, I love you." cried Karasu as she felt her arms around her body hugging.

"K-Karasu?" called Lucci as he spilt blood on his mouth.

"Lucci I'm here with you." replied Karasu as she smiled that her boyfriend is alive and not dead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Embrace

Karasu and her friends went ST. Poplar so Lucci can be treated. Her friends were working to pay the medical bills after making so much money. Lucci is now treated, Karasu stayed by his side and won't leave until he is awake. Lucci got up seeing his vampire staying by his side. She got up seeing her lover awake.

"Karasu?" Called Lucci.

"Lucci, I stayed with you unitl you woke up." answered Karasu as he carasses her cheek as she blushed a little. Lucci kissed her in a passonite way and thanking her that she stayed with him.

"Karasu I really loved you because you cared about me and my friends. I really appreicate that." replied Lucci as he hugged her.

After that they got out of the medical center her friends were happy that Lucci lived.


	3. Chapter 3 talking about the Mission

After Lucci and Karasu defeated the Candy pirates and caputred the island when they were kids. Karasu looked outside watching the sun set. She remembered her friend Malice who was shot by Spandam. And placed her grave her. Hattori flew on her shoulder.

"What is it Hattori?" asked Karasu as the pigeon cooed and she got up.

She went in to see Lucci and her friends at a mansion and telling her friends that Lucci and her are going on a mission to hunt down Spandam and end this once for all. As they went to behin their mission.


	4. Chapter 4 The mission

Lucci and Karasu head back to Enies Lobbh seeing all the guards.

"Okay I'll try assassinate one of the guards." Replied Karasu as Ketsueki flew and kills one of the guards. She remembered that 5 years ago Spandam killed her friend Malice and sealed her in a ice cryogenic suspension inprisoning her until Jabra unfroze her prison. And freeing the vampire, she knows the straw hat crew because Ace messaged her by using her pet Blood Raven. Karasu helped them escape the Buster call and stays with her cp9 friends. She went in the Lobby with Lucci killing all the guards. Heading to the doot where Spandam is wound, Karasu aimmed her Bernetta pistol at his face.

"Hello Basturd" replied Karasu.

"Karasu how did you." screamed Spandam as she shot him in the head until he is dead. Their mission is done.


	5. Chapter 5 Blood lust Romance

Lucci and Karasu head back home after their mission. The two went to Lucci's bedroom to rest on the bed. Lucci began to kiss Karasu, his hand began reaching at the back of her leather corset and unzipping it down as the corset fell on the carpet. Karasu puts his hand on the zipper of her leather suit as he unzips it revealing her nude body and taking the suit off. He notices that she is not wearing a bra and panties so he began to put his mouth on one of her nipples and inserts himself inside of her. Karasu wraps her arms around his neck as Lucci began to move his pace. She sank her fangs into hid neck as he groaned while she drank the blood, her blood stained lips kissed his lips. Lucci tasted his blood in her mouth while he moved his pace faster then he came inside of her. Lucci pulls himself out of Karasu, laying next to her suddenly he heard noises.

"Karasu, stay here." replied Lucci as he puts on his pants, heading to the door, opening and seeing Jabra.

"Jabra!" called Karasu as she covered herseolf with blanket and her pet Blood Raven Ketsueki flew and started to attack him.

"get off of me you stupid bird!" replied Jabra as he uses Soru to get away from her pet Raven.


	6. Chapter 6 The Elefenrir and the Unicorn

Morning came as Karasu woke up, turning her back and notice that Lucci left. She got up, heading to the bathroom and seeing Kalifa in the tub. She went in the tub.

"Kalifa do you know where Lucci is at?" asked Karasu.

"He went to town to go get thing." answered Kalifa.

"Does he loves me even I'm a vampire or Dhampier." replied Karasu.

"Karasu. Lucci actually does love you Besides your his mistress, he won't let a go near you because you an amazing woman to him. Lucci cares about you more than his pet pigeon Hattori. He may be cold hearted on the outside but inside he is a good hearted. I'm glad you survived in Enies Lobby and found ud or else we would've been dead." replied Kalifa.

"Well I can't leave my friends behind you guys are important to me. Even Jabra freeing me from that ice prision for five years while you guys are on a mission and killed that basturd. Replied Karasu as she got out of the tub and heading to Lucci's bedroom.

She puts back on her leather suit, corset, boots and Trench coat on.

At Sabaody Archipelago Karasu sees a human shop, she remembers het adoptive brother Mordecai was killed by the Celestial Dragons when she was eight. The Dhampir headed to the shop and seeing the two girls she reconized. One with Black hair with Purple highlights, with yellow eyes, wolf ears and tail. Her name is Selene the were Elefenrir and the other one with blue eyes, and midnight blue hair named Eve the unicorn. As the two guards walked in.

"Hey Sexy what are you looking for?" asked the guard.

"Is it okay I can go to the back?" asked Karasu as the they went to the back and locked the door. The two guards were about to grab her but she took out her two Bernotta pistols, shooting at the two as blood splattered on the room. Karasu gets the key and freeing her friends.

"Thank you." Replied Selene.

"Where is the others?" asked Karasu.

"Lucien, went to the Celestial Dragons including Yuki." Answered Selene.

"And the others?" asked Karasu.

"Lily is killed by the guards and Lilith the Xenomorph escaped." answered Selene.

They headed back to her home, telling het friends that what happened to her old friends.

"Good thing that Spandam is dead." replied Jabra.

"But I'm worried about Lucien, Yuki and Lilith." Replied Karasu as she still looks at the window.


	7. Chapter 7 The Celesial Dragon

Karasu sat outside of the roof and watched the rain drip at night. Lucci came to see her.

"Lucci, tonight, You, me, Selene and Eve are going to kill that Celestial Dragon and get Lucien and Yuki back." replied Karasu as they waited outside while, Selene wearing her black leather dress coat, with shorts, corset and boots and Eve wearing a black leather trench coat, long sleeve shirt, long skirt, gloves and boots.

"Okay were ready." Replied Karasu as they headed to the Celestial Dragon's home.

They sneek up at the mansion behind the bushes. Selene formed into her Elefenrir form and killed the two guards. They went in the house, Lucci forms into his were leopard form and Eve forms into her unicorn forms. They starts to kill all the guards while Karasu and Selene went the slave room there seeing a black and blue dragon named Lucien and a Xenomorph warrior named Lilith.

"We're getting you out of here." replied Karasu as she grabs the key and unlocks their collars. They ran until they got blocked by a Celestial Dragon and his two bodyguards.

"I don't think so." replied the Celestial dragon as the two bodyguards charged but Lucien and Lilith killed them. Selene wrapped the chain around the Celestial dragon.

"Good job Selene." replied Karasu as she aimmed her Beretta Pistol at him.

"Hahaha. Karasu the dhampir bitch trying to kill me. You would be hunted down by the World Goverment if you kill me. Your bountry would be priceless that your a vampire. That be a good hunting animal." replied the Celestial dragon as Karasu triggered her pistol at his heart, she keeps firing until he is dead. Blood began to spill on the floor, the Dhampir and her friends went to Lucci. Lucci hugs her that she is safe and even her friends.


	8. Chapter 8 The Proposal

At night Karasu and her friends are having a party. While Karasu stood outside in a rain, Lucci came outside to see her.

"Karasu." called Lucci.

"Yes." answered Karasu.

"Karasu there is something I really need to tell you." replied Lucci.

"What is it?" asked Karasu as Lucci tooks out a jewelry box and opening it. Inside was garnet gem necklace as the Dhampir sees it.

"Karasu all these years since we first since we were kids. Would you be my wife and live together with me forever" Replied Lucci as Karasu hugs him.

"Yes" answered Karasu.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

Karasu wearing a beautiful wedding gown and veil with roses on it.

"Karasu it is time." replied Kalifa as they went to wedding in the garden.

Music starts when Karasu came down while Lucci sees her beauty. She stopped at the priest.

"We gather here today for a wedding between the two. Do you Karasu take Rob Lucci to be your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do." answered Karasu.

"And do you Rob Lucci take Karasu to be your wife?" asked The priest.

"I do" answered Lucci.

"I proannouced husband and wife you may kiss the bride." replied the priest as Lucci kisses Karasu as their friends cheered that they are now together.


	10. Chapter 10 Honeymoon

At night in their bedroom Lucci was waiting for Karasu in the bedroom. He sees Karasu not wearing her leather suit but seeing that she is wearing a different black leather corset, and thong. Lucci was amazed that she is beautiful at night with her sexy lingerie. Karasu was on top of him kissing him passionatly, she began to undress his tuexedo shirt revealing his muscular chest. Lucci began in unzip the leather corset in the front as it fell on the bed releasing her perfect size breasts as he sucks on one of her rosy nipples until they were harden and his hand massaging her breasts as she moaned a little bit. Karasu began took her thong and pulled off his pants and tossing them on the carpet where her corset is at.

She began to insert herself inside of him as began to move her pace.


End file.
